Through the Rabbit Hole
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Taking a charm without knowing what it'll do is dumb. I did it and now I am stuck in my favorite show which would be nice if Dean wouldn stop driving me nuts. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Rabbit Hole**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the TV series 'Supernatural'but I would love to borrow Dean for a few hours.**

**Chapter 1**

**Call me crazy or an idiot but I have always loved Kripke's series: Supernatural. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padelecki are hot and their characters tend to remind me of a few people in my world. My name is Ginny Boudreaux. I'm a cop who lives in New Orleans who happens to have a fetish for this particular show. **

**Louisiana has some strange people romping around. Trust me, you have no idea how bad it gets. I was working a case about a murdered stripped whose body was found on Bourbon street two nights ago. A woman claiming to know something called me that day.**

"**Look, lady. I don't appreciate being yanked around. Just give me a meeting place and we'll talk." The woman agreed. Soemthing about her was off to me, like she was planning something. The place was designated at Jackson Square at midnight. I wasn't too happy about it but if she could give me something useful, I wasn't about to complain.**

**The cold night air made me glad I had brought my denim jacket with me. It was early Feb. and the temperature had a tendency to drop after sundown. I watched while sitting on a park bench as an old woman walked towards me. She was slightly slumped over with old cloths on her back. There was an old shawl around her shoulders while her hair was wrapped up in a scarf. She wore a brown skit with a beige sweater for the cold. She looked like most voodoo ladies did in Nawlins.**

**Her dark eyes found mine in the darkness, seeming almost ethereal. "You be the cop I talked to earlier?" I nodded, not saying much but pulled out my badge for her so she knew I wasn't some nut. "Your aura is so bright, like someone who craves adventure but you settle for this meek existence. "**

**The woman was trying my patience. I had a case to work and she was going on about some new age hooey. "Just tell me what you know about the murder two nights ago." I may seem cold to others but really I hate wasting time when I could be getting some work done. **

**She smiled at me as if she knew me, was humoring me in a way. Either way, she was beginning to freak me out. "Its alright,chere. My name is Madame Oliver. I was walking outside, getting my daily dose of exercise when I saw a young man shoot one of Tookie's girls. He's a local at The Blue Company bar on Bourbon. Eric Theriot if I remember correctly."**

**My heart skipped a beat. This was exactly what we needed to close this case. "This is a big help. I know Tookie. For a madame, she takes good care of those girls. I'm sure she'll be appreciative as well."**

**The woman just chuckled. "Didn't do it for them, hun. I did it cuz it wuz right. No one should die in the streets like dog." She eyed me some. "You have an extremely unusual future waiting for you."**

**I just brushed it off. "oh yeah? I'm gonna find Lafitte's treasure and retire early?"**

**The old woman cackled. "You got a wicked sense of humor, girl. I like you." She dug something out her pocket. "Here." She placed a charm into my palm. I was surprised to see that it resembled the charm worn by Dean on Supernatural. **

"**This reminds me of someone."**

**Madame's eyes lit up. "This will take you to where you need to be. Your heart is very hollow, like something is missing inside you. I know what its like to be lonely in a crowd. Place this on your neck when you fall asleep tonight and tomorrow you will find things have changed for the better."**

**I took down her information, planning on sending it to Tucker, my partner. My small apartment held few items. I was never one for permanence. My only vice had been my websites, RPG's that I developed for fun. My friends on there had been good to me but there were things about me they didn't know. They regarded my job as being cool or adventurous. I still had nightmares from being shot a year ago. **

**Even with the dangers that surrounded my work, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Something about saving people felt right to me. **

**The old door creaked as I finally got home. The walls were bare brick which was the style here. I had a small kitchenette, a sofa with a television just across hanging on the wall and a double bed in the corner. It was simple but comfortable for me. Heaving my jacket on the chair next to the door, I went for a shower. The day had been hectic and I needed to sleep.**

**My PJ's consisted of a tank top and my underwear. Simple will always be my middle name. With a wry grin, I placed the charm around my neck. "Take me where I want to go." I whispered as sleep finally overtook me.**

**A rather loud alarm woke me. I reached out to slam my clock on the floor to shut the damn thing off and my hand met with something warm and solid. I heard a low grunt of shock before I opened my eyes. To my surprise a pair of green eyes were glaring at me.**

"**Mind telling me what the hell you're doing in our room?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the Rabbit Hole**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Third person**_

**Ordinarily Dean wouldn't mind waking up next to a beautiful woman but one he neither remembered bringing into the room or even speaking to was another thing. He had been fast asleep, his nightmares for once had surrendered, not bothering him that night. He woke hesistantly because of his stomach growling. When he moved the mattress did too and someone groaned.**

**His hand went to the lump underneath the beige covers which was moving and poked. A head of ebony hair peered out from under them. It was girl! **

"**Ok..wakey wakey..Mind telling me how you got in our room?"**

**The woman peered up at him with black eyes, slanted like a cats. She seemed suspicious of him which was ironic since she was the one who dropped in on them. "Where the hell am I?" She yelled.**

**Dean's ears almost hurt at the volume. She was pissed. "Starlight Motel. Room 34. Mobile,Alabama. Now why were you sleeping my bed?" **

**Sam moaned, finally waking because of all of the noise. "What's going on,dude? Someone needs to lower the decibles." The woman looked slightly in shock. **

"**You two wouldn't go by Sam and Dean Winchester, would ya?"**

**Dean eyed her. "Yeah, that's us. Now how did you know that and you still haven't explained how you got in her with out us noticing?"**

* * *

_**My Point of View**_

"**Stop glaring at me like a con and I'll tell you." I fingered the charm that was still around my neck. "I was meeting a friend in the park last night. She gave me this." I emphasized the charm around my neck. "She's a voodoo lady down there. Told me it would take me where I needed to be."**

"**What the fuck does that mean?!" The blonde was obviously irritated but so was I and I have the worst temper.**

"**No idea, Deano. I never believed in any of that hocus pocus shit myself until I woke up today. Why on earth anyone would think the two of you needed me is a mystery." I was about to get up when I remember that I had barely any clothes on. Dean got a good look and was smirking at me. "Wipe that grin off yor face, blondie or I'll knock that pretty face around."**

**Sam walked up next to him. "Not helping matters, Dean." He gave me a small smiled, trying to be nice. "I have a pair of sweat pants you can borrow." He sat next to me on the bed, those blue-green eyes seemingly curious about me. "Sergeant Ginny Boudreaux. Nice to meet you."**

**In the background, Dean nearly yelled. "A cop? We're stuck with a cop?"**

"**Ain't been a picnic for me either, sunshine but could you calm down. The people in the next room might think you're having a melt down." Sam chuckled while Dean glared back at him. **

* * *

_**Third person**_

**Sam was tickled pink. Gin was hilarious, not taking any of Dean's bull or flattering that oversized ego of his. "She could be useful to us, Dean. With Lucifer rising, we'll need all the help we can get." Dean was still pacing the room. "She has no idea how to hunt."**

**Gin cleared her throat. "I've been a cop for ten years. I have hunted damn near every criminal in my jurisdiction down and I am well trained in fighting. Give me a try. I might surprise you."**

**She winked at Sam who had a feeling this girl was a lot more than she seemed. "Ok..Get some panys on her and we'll see how well she can defend herself."**

**An hour later after a nice breakfast, Dean and Gin were in a small room in a ware house. The place wad deserted so no one would make a fuss. She was still in her tank top and Sam's sweatpants. The two were circling each other. "I haven't got all day, blondie. Make a move."**

**Dean gave her a wicked smile and lunged at her. The girl deflected his body, using his own force against him. He went in for a punch which she blocked and gave back to him in spades in his gut. He was leaning over, trying to catch his breath. "You're fast."**

"**I've had to be. Ain't no timeouts in the field." Dean silently wondered if God was punishing him. This chick was hard to handle even if she was hot. She was his height with long legs, long ebony hair fell in waves down her back. She looked like something exotic, soft which was exactly what she wasn't. **

**After a few more tries to take her down, Dean gave up. The woman was very well trained in martial arts and could take his ass. Sam stood back and watched. "You two done knocking each other around?"**

**Her reaction was priceless. "I think so. Kinda fun too. A good fight always picks up my mood."**

**Dean just gawked. The girl had guts talking like that. "We'll see how you do in our world, honey." He was being obnoxious. "I think I'll survive. Someone obviously sent me here for a reason so you wouldn't be getting rid of me that easily anyway."**

**They walked out still growling at each other. Sam said nothing, wondering if they had just found someone Dean couldn't walk away from.**

* * *

_**My Point of View**_

**I was still a little sore from the sparring I did with Dean. The idiot actually assumed I would be easy to take on. He was muttering something when we got back to the hotel. "What's your problem?" He frowned at me. "I don't trust people." I grinned. "Really? And You were so friendly when we first me too." He growled again. "You just rub me the wrong way."**

"**You're just pissed because I'm not like one of your bimbo fangirls. You have the worst taste in women. Not one yet I could see that had a brain in her head or they would've steered clear of you." Now I'd done it. "What the hell does that mean?"**

**I folder my arms as I stood near the bathroom door, about to get a shower. "You're not the type to settle down, that much is obvious to anyone who knows you. A good fuck and a pat on the head is about all a girl could expect."**

**His mouth just gaped. Most people find my attitude a little rough at first but I don't believe in dancing around certain things. "You got a lot of nerve. You know nothing about me"**

"**I know everything about you. I know how you spent what seemed like decades in hell while Alastir tortured you, trying to get you to do the same. I know about your mother who died because of a demon named Azazel. I know about the deal you made for Sam and I know about how you were raised from Hell. I know lots more." My mouth does have a bad habit of not checking with my brain before it runs off. **

**Dean plopped down on the bed, his anger seemed to have deflated. "How do you…?"**

**I finished it for him. "Know all this?" He nodded. "Its not something you'll understand, trust me, even I am having some trouble with it but I know everything about you and your brother. You're good men, Dean." With that I went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I was all sweaty from the sparring and was starting to smell.**

**I heard the hotel door slam as someone left. It was hard dealing with him. I was attracted to him but my safeguards were firmly in place. It had been nearly six months since Chris had walked all over my heart. I had vowed back then that no one would be able to hurt me like that again.**

**I let the hot water wash away the tension in my body. When I got out, wrapped in a towel,, there were bags on the bed with clothing and toiletries for a woman. I looked at Sam who shook his head. That's when I realized that Dean had gotten them for me. This somehow was his way of saying he accepted my presence in his life. I would pay him back for it soon, never being one to let others pay my way. I smiled. "Tell your brother I said thanks."**

* * *

**AD:Hope you are enjoying this story. The name in here is actually my real name. I am 100% pure Cajun.**

**Dean: When am I gonna get to shoot something?**

**AD: Stop whining!**

**Dean: I do not whine..I suggest.**

**AD: Whiner**

**Dean:At least can I get laid?**

**AD: Working on it, blondie..Will ya pipe down.**

**Dean: Yay..Who am I gonna bang?**

**AD: Who else?**

**Dean: I knew you wanted me.**

**AD: *Rolls eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. I know I have been mean to Dean but things will evolve. My character has been burned badly so she's keeping him at a distance. Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**My point of view**

**Despite what looked like a truce between us, Dean and I continued our verbal sparring that night. To tell you the truth, it was kind of fun making him squirm. I was at a disadvantage considering when I had dropped into their laps. The last episode I had seen was the one where they killed Lilith and Ruby, which had been the season finale. The new one hadn't begun yet so I had no idea what could happen. **

**I was sitting on my bed when the phone rang. Sam, who had been answering emails from someone, picked up. "Hey. Bobby? Yeah it kind of blew up in our faces." I felt sympathy for the guy. Ruby had conned him well, worming her way into his trust and betraying both he and Dean. My thoughts turned to my friend Kay, who had a massive crush on Sam. She had yelled bloody murder when she saw Ruby betray him. I wondered how she would react coming face to face with the man of her dreams. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I was staring. Sam just gave me this look like 'What?'. I shook my head. "Never mind." **

**Dean was out somewhere, probably looking for another hunt or another waitress. No sooner had I thought that when he came back, slamming the door to the hotel. I gave him a cheeky grin. "My my…what's tantrum about, blondie?" He took out a water bottle, taking in a mouth full before speaking. "I talked to a friend at the local PD. There's no record of you anywhere….even in New Orleans. So you want to explain?" He leaned over, getting right in my face.**

**I just shrugged. This guy could try to intimidate me all he wanted. It took more than that to scare me. "I told you before. Its nothing you would believe even if I could tell you. I know you don't trust anyone this early but I AM telling the truth."**

**Dean grimaced. "You have given me no reason to trust you yet.**

**I was getting a little pissed. "I haven't given you one not to trust either. Listen. I am not like Ruby or any of the other dimwitted females that have stabbed you guys in the back. I have worked for ten long years protecting people, working my ass off."**

**Sam gawked at me. "How the hell does she know about that?"**

**It wasn't a question I could answer. They would think I was crazy.**

**Sam kind of stared at me. "Bobby just called. There have been some signs over in Lawrence, bad ones. He thinks a demon may have taken up residence there." Guess they were all headed back to the Winchester's hometown. **

* * *

**Third Person**

**Dean was driving in silence while AC/DC blared on the radio. He was hoping that it would annoy their passenger but to his disappointment, she liked it about as much as he did. Gin was turning out to be full of surprises. She wasn't what he thought of when he thought of a female cop. Even with the ones he already knew, she stuck out. **

**The brat was lying across the back seat, sleeping. During the ride she had tossed around and her pant leg had lifted just enough for Dean to see the scar. It had looked mighty painful but he didn't ask how she got it. Recalling past injuries could be painful, emotionally anyway for the victim. It was something he had experience with. That scar he had on his shoulder from Castiel was a harsh reminder of what he had been through.**

**Sam was asleep as well, his head tilted against the passenger side window. Bobby had been pretty insistent that they go home to check this out. He was even planning on meeting them there. That was good. He could watch the brat while they took care of business. No way was he leaving her on her own to cause trouble.**

**They still had a few hours before they reach Lawrence and it was about time for dinner. Dean drove into a parking lot of a diner off of the highway. It was one of those retro 1950's style diners. He poked Sam awake. "Time for some grub, Sasquatch.**

**Sam woke up, nodding and turned around to poke Gin awake. She was kind of pretty when she was calm like this. He already liked her. She was a survivor. That much he already knew. "Wake up, Sarge." He had dubbed her that earlier. It did make her smile. **

**The female twisted a little, stretching out like a cat. "Where are we?"**

**Sam just shrugged. "Not sure but its time to eat."**

**My Point of View**

**I had been having a wonderful dream about Taylor Kitsch when Sam woke me up. Kind of felt like swatting at the kid for it but beat back the urge. I was in a black tank top and blue jeans with a pair of brown boots on my feet. Like I said, simple is my middle name. I never dressed in frilly girly crap in my life. Sam opened the door for me, helping me out the car. My stomach growled with a fury. I pulled up my shirt and rubbed my stomach. "Hush." I was goofy like that when I was tired.**

**Sam seemed to be staring at something. I looked down. Oh..He saw my scar from the surgery when I lost my baby. I had been at my 5 month mark when the cramp started. What I hadn't known was that I had what was called preeclampsia. The loss had taken a toll on me but I managed to pick up the pieces of my life afterward. I squeezed Sam's hand. "Its another long story form my life. Don't worry about it." We walked in to the diner, seeing that Dean was already flirting with their waitress. So typical. I decided to be funny about. I walked over and hugged Dean. "Hi, Honey. Have you ordered yet? You know I need to eat..since its for two now." I winked at Sam, who was trying desperately to hold in his laughter. Dean just glared at me. I figured he'd probably get me back sooner or later but it was too easy not to do. I glanced up at the waitress, who looked like another one of the Barbie doll extra's they always used for these parts on the show. "Can you get me a burger, loaded with fries? Thank you." I gave her a saccharine sweet smile. **

**I was seated right next to Dean, who was perusing the menu. "I'll have a burger and fries with an order of the nachos." I gaped at him. That boy cook eat. How the hell he didn't look like a blimp by now? It was so unfair. Sam ordered the same as I did. The waitress took our menus and went to hand the orders in to the cook and get our drinks. Dean poked me in the ribs. "What's the big deal? I almost had her number."**

**I chuckled. "Don't be such a wussy. It was just a joke. Besides don't you meet one just like her in every town you go to?" That earned me another glare then he smiled like he was thinking of something bad. "Sounds like someone is jealous." I was taking a sip of my coke and it nearly came out my nose. "Jealous? Keep telling yourself that." I winked. Truth was that I was a nit jealous. Dean was a good guy who protected what was important to him. That was something I never found in my world. Most of the guys I went out with were either trying to control me or were too easily intimidated by me. There was no challenge to it, no raw sexuality. It was boring.**

**My phone began to vibrate. Who the hell would be calling my cell phone? I didn't know anyone from this world. I pulled out the pink iphone and took the call. "Hello?" I nearly dropped the phone. It was Jess! She and I had met through a mutual friend, now turned dirtbag, named Tom. She was pregnant and lived in my world. She was all panicky. "Where are you? I talked to Davis and he said you disappeared."**

**The poor girl sounded on the verge of tears, which was my downfall. I can't stand to have people crying because of me, especially my friends. "I'm alright. I decided to take a small trip. I'm with some good friends." I said a silent prayer that she believed me. There ws no way in hell she'd believe I was hanging with Sam and Dean Winchester.**

"**Are they hot?" That was usually Jess's first question. I blamed it on her hormones. She was constantly telling me I needed to get laid. Not that I disagree but it did get tedious."Yes they are." I muttered between my teeth.**

**Third person**

**Dean had a funny feeling she was talking about them. He smirked. Time for some payback. Dean snatched the phone away from Gin and put it to his ear. "Well hello." The female on the other end let out an audible gasp. What was with her? "My name is Dean Winchester. Your friend and I have run off together. Tell all her friends she'll be back soon." He hit the hang up and gave her back the phone. She looked visibly angry. "You dingbat. I needed to talk to her."**

**He just leaned back with that signature smirk. "Too bad too sad." Sam snickered. He had known it was too good an opportunity for his brother to pass up getting back at Gin. **

* * *

**REVIEW..i NEED THEM TO LIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural or the song lyrics found in this chapter.**

**Author's note: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song 'Butterfly Kisses' sung by Bob Carlisle.**

**Warning: May be a tear jerker**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

**There was soft music playing on the radio. Dean and Gin were still exhausted so I took over driving for a little while. I offered to let Gin sit shotgun but she said it made her carsick. She kind of glared at Dean as she slid in next to him in the backseat. They both nodded off soon after that. Hours had passed by while I watched the stark background in the dark go by as I drove. Memories had a tendency to resurface for me during these times.**

**Ruby was always on my mind lately. I had fallen in love with her over the few weeks that Dean was gone. She had weaseled into my life so easily. It stung badly that I fell for her act. That innocent face still haunted my dreams, those big brown eyes I used to love so much, acting like she adored me too.**

**We were getting low on gas so I pulled over to the gas station at the corner. I got out and pumped enough to get us home. Leaning down to put the gas cap back on, I saw something rather quaint. Dean had apparently moved around while he had been asleep. He was practically wrapped up along side Gin. The two looked like two halves of a whole. I smiled softly, taking out my cell phone, clicking on the camera. I got inside the Impala and aimed it just right and snapped the picture. It was perfect.**

**Those two wouldn't admit to anyone just yet but I new they liked each other. She ruffled Dean's feathers and she must feel safe with him to let him that close. I got back out of the passenger side door and went around to get back in to drive. Gin's origins were still a mystery to us. I kept hoping that she would learn to trust us and maybe tell us more about herself. Given time, she might just do that. **

**My POV**

**I have had some weird wake up calls in my life but this took the cake. I was slowly coming out of my sleep induced haze when I felt something warm practically on top of me. I looked up to see Dean Winchester snuggled tightly against me. I rolled my eyes at the sight. **_**Can't stand me, huh? That why you made me your own personal teddy bear?**_** I tried to unwrap those big arms from my waist and he made a mumble protest in his sleep, pulling me even closer. **_**Oh hell. This is all I need right now. This guy is pretty much the sexiest thing I ever seen and he's using me for a pillow. **_**It had been a long time since I had sex and my body was reacting normally to him. He moved his head a little, pulling me almost under him and our hips collided. I was definitely gonna need a cold shower once we got to the hotel.**

**His mouth was like two inches away from my neck. All I could think was:**_** I hate my life. **_**Sam was being very quiet while I tried to untangle myself from my blonde captor. "He always this touchy feely in his sleep?" I remarked sarcastically. Sam looked back at us, laughing slightly. "Nah. This is too funny. You look like you're trying to get free from an octopus." The boy was in so much trouble once I got out of this predicament. **

**I poked Dean a bit, hoping that would wake him but I was out of luck. It looked like I was stuck being his pillow until he decided to move. I tried to keep myself from getting too nervous. Who wouldn't with THAT lying on top of you? "Sam, I mean it. Get him off of me of I will shoot off the family jewels." That got Dean's attention. The little creep had been faking the whole time. He just smiled at me. "Something wrong?" I growled. Ever get that feeling like if you could, your eyes would turn beet red when you got angry. That's the kind of angry I was at that moment. Good thing whatever brought me there, didn't bring my guns too or Deano would be deado. "I'll deal with you later." He just smiled, not intimidated in any way. **

**Dean POV**

**So sue me. It was too good an opportunity to get back at her for the stunt at the diner. What I didn't expect was my reaction or hers. I let my hands get a good feel of her while she thought I was asleep. Her body was in good shape and she had really nice curves. My jeans felt a little tight after a while but it was worth the torture. I didn't expect her to be as rattled as I was. It wasn't like I was going to pursue it anyway. Gin was not the type I wanted to get mixed up with. **

**She was glaring at me now, which didn't bother me too much. "Sammy? We almost there?" He looked back at me. "Yeah. In fact we should be pulling up to the hotel Bobby is at in about ten minutes." I sighed in relief. Sleeping next to Medusa was bad enough. I was gonna try to catch some serious Z's once we were there. **

**Third Person**

**Bobby was sitting in the old wooden chair next to the television set, waiting on the boys to show up. He knew they had managed to survive what happened with a few scars. He silently cursed that damn demon for stabbing them in the back. He should have never let that thing live. There was a flash of headlights in his window so he went to look outside. It was them.**

**The old hunter cracked open the door, leaning against the frame while they exited the car. "Finally made it?" He squinted at the female form coming from the back of the car. "You brought a friend?" Dean came up to him, smirking as usual. "I wouldn't call her a friend. More like a forced obligation." Someone smacked him in the back of the head. "He's such a charmer. How is it some woman hasn't shot and stuffed you yet?" The old man snorted with laughter. It wasn't until then that he got a good look at the woman. His eyes seemed to bulge in shock and there was a glimmer of recognition.**

**Sam picked up on the change in Bobby's mood first. "Bobby?" He looked back at Gin, who was looking worried too. "What is it?"The old man was looking at her so intently. "Mr. Singer? Are you alright?" His eyes were tearing up and Sam started to panic. "Bobby?" He shook Bobby a bit but the man never took his eyes off Gin. "Robin?" Gin went board stiff. "How did you know? I was born with that name." **

**The boys looked very confused. "My baby girl." Bobby grabbed her and hugged her. The old hunter was crying softly. "I thought we'd lost you and your brother. I haven't seen you since you was a newborn. You look just like your mother." Dean was just standing there, not moving. "Is Robert with you?" Gin shook her head. "His name is Davis now. He's not with me. I'm not even sure how I got here."**

"**Let's go inside and I'll explain all this." Bobby stepped to the side to let the guys bring in their stuff. He wouldn't let go of Gin's hand.**

**Bobby's POV**

**My baby girl was finally home. All this time had passed and now she was a beautiful woman. I could tell she was in shock, fining me here of all places. I closed the door, bringing Gin in with me. I guess I was to scared she'd disappear again if I let her go. The boys sat on the other bed while Gin and I sat across from them. I took off my hat. "I met Raina thirty years ago, about two years after my first wife died. I didn't think I could ever feel that for someone ever again. Things kind of went a little fast and next thing we knew, she was pregnant. I asked her to marry me right on the spot and she agreed. We decided to wait until after you two were born for the wedding. I still remember pacing up and down that hallway while she in labor. Then they put you in my arms. This perfect little pink bundle from heaven. I fell in love with my daughter right off the bat,"**

"_**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl."**_

**Gin had tears running down her face and I kept on with the story. "Her brother was born four minutes after her. I couldn't have been happier. We named them Robin and Robert. Robin was a Daddy's girl even then."**

"_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life"**_

**Dean was beginning to choke up, never having seen me this emotional before. "I went off on a hunt with John for about a week. When I came home, Raina was in the living room, dead. I was frantic, searching for my babies but I couldn't find you. There was nothing. It was like you two disappeared into thin air." Sam was beginning to see why Gin fit in with their little crowd of people. She had this in her blood. She was one of them. A hunter.**

"**I used to daydream about what you two would have been like as children. I bet you were a handful." I smiled, pushing a brown hair behind her ear. I knew it was her. The resemblance to her mother was too strong for her to be anyone else. They could have been twins. "I looked for you. God as my witness. I looked for the both of you for years,"**

"_**Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night."**_

**I wiped my eyes, clearing away the tears. "How did you end up with my boys?"**

**My POV**

**Now it all made sense. For years I felt like I didn't belong in my world, a constant outsider with no place that felt right to me. My origins had always been a mystery to me. My adoptive parents had told me that I was abandoned. There was no way of finding my folks. I always shrugged off the subject, saying it didn't matter to me but it was a lie. I would always look in the mirror and wonder if I looked like my father or my mother. **

**The boys seemed a little antsy with the high emotions running about. "I'm a cop back in my hometown. There was a murder a few nights back and I was assigned the case. An old woman called me claiming that she was witness and could help me. I arranged to meet her in the park at midnight. Not my idea of a safe meeting place but it was the only way to get the information I needed. She did show up and gave me a name to attach to my killer. She also gave me this charm." I picked it up from my chest and showed it to Bobby. "I put it on the night before and that morning I found myself in their hotel room."**

**Bobby hugged me again. "Whatever it was. I'm happy you're here. At least I know you're alive now." He glanced at the boys. "You two sure have been quiet about this." Sam was still gawking at me like I had grown an additional head. Dean's face was a perfect blank. **

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Gin has a link to the boys she never knew she had. I am currently looking into what they boys and Gin will be hunting. Any suggestions? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**My POV**

**Our day had been one of hectic realizations and discoveries. Bobby had some misgivings about Dean and me sharing a room but I assured him that if he misbehaved, I would shoot the little goober where it would hurt. We entered the room in silence, Dean barely even sparing a glance my way. His reaction was a mystery to me. Why on earth was this bothering him so much? "Something wrong, Deano? I've never seen you this quiet before." He looked back at me, deep in thought. "All this is just too freaky." I laughed. "Compared to what? Your whole life has been one freakfest after another. Me showing up is mild compared to some of it." **

**Dean pulled off his brown leather jacket, laying it across the back of the chair in the corner. He sat down on the edge of the double bed, still staring at me. "You never said you had a twin brother." I had been brushing out the tangles in my hair from my nap in the Impala. "Davis is four minutes younger than me and my best friend." I smiled sadly. As big a pain as that idiot could be, I missed him terribly at that moment. "He's a bit of a dork. Loves to tell bad jokes and tease me when we're in public. He moved down to New Orleans not long after I did to go to Tulane. He's a medical resident at the hospital there right now." I averted my eyes so he couldn't see the tears in them. "He's your typical male. Comes foraging in my fridge for food because he can't cook to save his life. I don't mind it that much." My eyes began to tear up even more at the thought of never seeing him again. I got up and tried to make my way to the bathroom to have a few moments to myself. I never liked having people see me cry. Dean apparently picked up on what was going on and stopped me, pulling me into his arms and held me while I sobbed. "You'll see him again. We'll figure this out." He reassured.**

**I didn't even notice when he pulled down onto the bed with him and just held me. It had been a long time since anyone had been that tender with me. We didn't really need to say anything. "I have to find a way back. I know it will hurt Bobby to see me go again but I have a family there." My mom and dad had adopted me when I was just a baby, never knowing where I really came from. Davis had never wanted to find out about our parents. I hadn't either for a while but as I got older, things changed. Dean still had a hold on me, his chin resting on top of my head as we lay stretched out on the bed. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."**

**Dean grunted at me. "You hold all that in. Its gonna come out sooner or later." I knew he spoke from experience. I still remembered the episode after his father's death. He had held in the anger and grief for so long that it exploded with him battering the Impala with a crowbar. That one scene had been so intense. I had sympathized with him at that point. We both didn't like showing our emotions. It was something I was taught needed to be controlled. I was the oldest in my family and that came with certain responsibilities. The thought struck me that Dean and I were a lot alike.**

**Dean's POV**

**I never really thought of myself as the touchy feely type but holding her like this just felt right to me. When she had tried to retreat into the bathroom, I recognized that emotion in her eyes. She tried to hide it like I always did, not wanting to heave her burdens on anyone else. As she cried, I watched the fascade she always wore fade away. She was scared and I couldn't blame her for that. She looked up at me, her brown eyes still a tad moist from crying. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. We didn't say anything after that, too scared to say out loud what was already beginning to happen. I didn't want to give it substance. She would be leaving one day and getting attached just wasn't something I could afford right now.**

**I let go of her, walked over to the bathroom and went in to take a shower. Bobby's revelation about her had been a shock. He never talked about Raina before but it had taken the incident with the dream creep for them to find out about why Bobby had become a hunter in the first place. The old man was tight-lipped about things, like most hunters. I needed to talk to Sam about researching what might have taken the twins to begin with. Gin hadn't said much but from what I gathers, she wasn't from this realm of reality. There were creatures capable of crossing dimensions. Lilith had been one of them.**

**When I exited the shower, Gin had calmed down. She was sitting on the other bed, trying to watch the television. She glanced up as I walked in with a towel wrapped around my waist. Those dark eyes held something new in them. Damn. I made a mental note to bring my stuff in there with me next time. **

**My POV**

**I was in the other bed, wearing a pink tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. Sleep was evading me. Maybe I had slept too much in the Impala. I had always had problems with insomnia in the past. Dean was in the other bed, snoring like a rhino. Sam's laptop lay on the table near the television. I went over and logged on to me email account. To my surprise, it was there. There were emails from Kay, Jess, Sky and even one from Tom. All of the people I had bonded with over the past year and a half over the computer. They were all looking for me.**

**Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped "Damn it." Dean held up his hands to plea innocence. "Sorry. What you doing?" I gestured to the computer. "Checking my email. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see if my email could be seen here since Jess was able to call me."**

**Dean leaned over my shoulder, looking at the names of people listed. "Who are all these people?" I smiled. "People I found or found me. We all seemed to congregate over the weird or supernatural. Kay is probably one of the best friends I have ever had. She has this wicked sense of humor that cracks me up all the time. Jess is the one that called in the diner. I met her through another friend, Tom. Sky is another friend I met on the same site as Kay. She's really very nice. They're all a little quirky but I like my friends that way."**

**The conversation was light and pleasant but didn't seem to touch center on what was really bothering the both of us. Before either of us could say anything further, a light opened in the ceiling of the room. "What the hell?" Dean frowned, staring at the apparition. He stood in front of me, trying to protect me from whatever was causing this. Something or someone came dropping out of the light and crashed into the bed. The light disappeared and I was left staring at a very familiar form.**

"**DAVIS!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, my six foot one, blonde brother. He picked up his head hesitantly. "Man, is this the side effect of the hangover I had yesterday?" I quirked a brow at him. "Hey, Demon." That's the nickname I had dubbed him with when the two of us were just kids. He looked up at me. "GIN!" He bounded up and grabbed me. "Damn, woman. I have been looking for you for days." He glanced over at Dean, who was looking a little awkward. "Jensen Ackles? Since when do you run around with TV people?" Dean grimaced, looking slightly confused. "The name is Winchester."**

**This was going to take some explaining so I pulled Davis into the bathroom. "Excuse us. Sibling conference." I shut the door. "Look. I know this may be hard to believe but this is the real Dean Winchester." Davis rolled his eyes. "Come on. You got to be kidding me. I know you love that show. People just don't wake up in their favorite show." I poked him. "Since when have I ever been one to be demented. I know you've been looking for me. I would never disappear without telling you or mom where I'm going. I know how you guys worry about me." He leaned against the counter. "So you want me to believe that we're inside 'Supernatural' of all places?" I nodded. "How? Why? I mean what could link us to this place?" I took a deep breath. "Our parents."**

**Davis visibly paled. "There's something else, isn't there? Spit it out." I didn't know if he was ready for this. Davis had always been a strong man but there was only so much a person could take. "Bobby Singer. He's our father." **

**Third Person**

**Davis came slamming out of the bathroom. "This is fucked up!" He eyed Dean. "I don't know what kind of con you're running on my sister but it ends now." A light flashed and a new player in this game showed himself. Castiel.**

**A/N: Now what could an angel have to do with our twins in this story? Oh, you'll see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again…I do not own anything.**

**Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I have been overwhelmed by the amount of support this story is generating. I will continue it to the end.**

* * *

**My POV**

**I looked up at Castiel, those crystal blue eyes centered on me. "If you know something Castiel, it would be greatly appreciated if you spit it out." I was quickly losing my patience with all this and Davis running off at the hip was not helping either. He just looked at me in silence. I wondered what was going on in that head of his. "I am completely in the dark as to your purpose here. I sensed your arrival here a few days ago and his a few moments ago. The energy needed to travel between realms requires great power." I growled. That told us nothing. Dean was oddly quiet. "That is of absolutely no use once so ever."**

**Davis was just looking at the man. "So you're telling me this isn't some kind of prank. We're really here?" Boy was he thick. "Yes, Demon." He collapsed on the bed. "If you have no idea how we got here, why are you here?"**

**Castiel raised a hand to my head and I felt something warm overtake me. I swayed barely able to stay on my feet. The ground gave way and I started to pass out. Someone with strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up.**

**Third Person**

**Dean grabbed a hold of Gin as she began to faint. "What the hell did you do?" The angel seemed as blank as usual. "When she entered this world again, I was able to discern her purpose. When the time is right you shall know too." With that, he disappeared. Davis folded his arms and glared at Dean. "Is he always that cryptic?" Dean just rolled his eyes.**

**He laid Gin down on his bed. "Castiel never comes out and says anything. I learned that a while back." He was worried about what the angel had done to her. Dean lay a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her face. "I'm gonna call my brother. He's in the room next door. You can bunk with them." Davis looked like he wasn't too keen on leaving his sister's side. Dean just glared."She's going to be a little overwhelmed when she wakes up. In the little time we have known her, I have already figured out that she hates to be crowded around."**

**The other man laughed."Boy, do you have THAT right." He ran a hand over his face as he stood in the corner."That woman is the most stubborn thing to ever walk this earth, I'm a doctor at Tulane, mostly ER work. Gin has come through on a stretcher more than a few times for me. I have begged her to be more careful but she throws herself into her work. It even worse lately since the miscarriage." Dean's eyes darted back to Davis and then to Gin. So that was what that pain in her eyes was. He had seen something familiar in them when they first met. A hint of a nightmare that had taken place in her life. **

"**So you're saying she's been careless, suicidal maybe?" Davis shook his head."I think its been too much for her. On top of all that, she lost a colleague a few days ago. He was shot during a bust on a drug ring that was based down in New Orleans." He looked down at his feet, those eyes of his holding the same glimmer of pain that Gin had. "We both have been through hell and back but somehow she's always survived with her sense of humor in tact. I always admired her for how she's always tried to protect everyone even from herself. She doesn't show how things effect her. She doesn't like to see that pain in someone else..that pity they have for her. She'd rather them think she's ice cold."**

**Dean said nothing more,calling Sam to let him know about Davis's arrival and what had happened with Castiel. Bobby was nervous about seeing his son for the first time. Davis said little to nothing to the older hunter. The whole situation was tense.**

**Some where in Scotland….**

**Kay was on the edge of a panic. Gin had been gone for almost a week now and now Davis had disappeared as well. The whole crew was at a lost back at the Covenant rpg. Gin was their Reid, a cocky playboy who fancied himself a rebel. They were all good friends and were very worried about her. She had to do something to get her mind off of what was going on so she punched up her favorite . That was the site they all wrote for when it came to fanfiction. She noticed that Gin had a new one which had been posted the day she disappeared, which was strange since it was almost five chapters long already.**

**The cops down south had said no one had been to Gin's apartment at all. So who was posting these chapters for her? The story was called 'Through the Rabbit Hole". She blinked once and then again, reading as she went along. Gin had been with her on YIM the night she went to see that informant. What the hell was going on? The story was very accurate about who and what she was getting in the park that night. This was crazy. Kay had spoke with Jessica just a day ago and she had told her about a phone call to Gin where a man claiming to be Dean Winchester got on the phone.**

**Gin had always seemed otherworldly to her, a person who was almost too unique for this world at all. "That;s it." She said outloud. If these bobbies couldn't find her best friend, then she would. Kay's face took on that stubborn look as she brought up the priceline website and began a search for flights to New Orleans.**

**Somewhere in Florida………**

**Sky was on the web site, chatting with Lex, their Chase Collins for the rpg. Lexi was a sweet girl who had bonded with Gin. She had even dubbed her Ginicus, a nickname that played off the one Gin had given her, which was Lexus. The cbox that night held little to no conversation about the game at all. All their friends could talk about was the missing cop. **

**Chat box conversation:**

_**Athena:**_** Kay says that she's headed down there now. She's had it with the way people are just not getting down to what happened.**

_**Chase:**_** This is stupid. Gin would not just take off like that. She knows how we worry about her.**

_**Kriyssy:**_** I'm half tempted to go down there myself and see what's going on. **

_**Amber: **_**Maybe there's just not enough there for the police to find?**

_**Athena: **_**I hope they find her soon. I want her to be here for when the baby is born.**

_**Chase: **_**Don't worry, el preggo my eggo. Ginicus is a smart cookie. I have a feeling she'll be alright.**

**Sky smiled at Lex's faith in the woman. It was surprising how much they had all bonded to her just talking online. She rubbed a hand on the swollen belly, talking to the little one inside. "I hope they're right. I don't think any of us want to go to her funeral." She closed her eyes, praying. "Please God. Bring her home to us. Safe and sound. Protect our friend. She needs it more than she knows and please let her know how much we love her."**

**My POV**

**The world slowly came back to me with a startling clarity. Dean was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with worry. In my haze of unconsciousness, I remembered what seemed like someone talking to me in my sleep. It had been a female who sounded very scared, She was praying for my return. I could only guess at who that voice might belong to. "Are you alright?"he asked.**

**I slowly sat up, groaning as my head became dizzy again. "Damn that angel. When he's not being cryptic as hell, he's stirring up trouble. I am gonna punch that blue-eyed bastard for messing inside my head next time he pops in here." My temper was beginning to show again. I glanced around for my brother. "Where's Demon? Don't tell me he already aggravated you enough to shoot him?" Dean chuckled at me and turned off the television which he had been watching. "I sent him to stay with Bobby and Sammy. You don't seem to like it when people crowd around you and worry. I was here to protect you so Davis could go get some sleep." **

**So Demon finally had accepted what had happened to the both of them. Knowing him. He was probably giving both of those two the silent treatment until he was sure of what was gong on. Davis didn't trust people, he had seen the bad side of the human race just as much as I had. **

**Third Person**

**In the Other Hotel Room:**

**Davis sat there, not saying much at all, just looking over at the man that his sister said was their father. Good god. What next? He could see the resemblance between him and Bobby. The man's attitude reminded him of Gin whole heartedly. The woman was a hunter at heart, someone who went out of her way to protect the innocence still there in this world. Bobby was sitting on the bed, trying to think of something to say to his son. The boy seemed confused by all this. Well, he might as well speak up. "So, what is your life like back there?"**

**Davis propped his feet upon the small table. "Hectic. I'm a doctor there. I work in the emergency room as an expert trauma surgeon. I don't date that much. I have a little too much in common with Sammy's bro. Most people see me as a wild lady's man. Its not that far off either. Yeah, I like to flirt but I don't go through women as much as Deano." Last woman to really have his attention was Kay. He had liked the highlander from the first time they had spoken on the website. Sure he came off as just being some typical male but he wasn't. Davis was just looking for someone to connect with and he thought Kay might be the very person he needed.**

**Sam was on his computer, checking out creatures and old lore pertaining to dimensional travel. Davis caught the preoccupied look on the boy's face and smiled mischievously. Bobby almost groaned. The look was VERY familiar. Dean made that same face when he was about to do something that pissed Sam off.**

**Davis walked over to Sam, patting the boy on the back. "I always wanted to tell you something." Sam looked up from what he was doing, taking a sip of his water. "Good going at banging that demon bitch before you killed her. She had a nice ass." Sam choked on his water, coughing while Bobby had to struggle NOT to laugh at the look on his boy's face. Sam was beet red and embarrassed. "Is my WHOLE life been broadcasted for you and your world?"**

**The dude just grinned." You have no idea." Davis hadn't been too big a fan of the show but had seen a little of it. "I loved that werewolf chick you had too. Too bad things didn't work out with her. You don't get laid nearly enough as Dean does. Maybe that's why you always have that look on your face." He opened a magazine and pretended to read while Sam made disgusted faces. Bobby pulled his hat down, ignoring the kids. This was going to be one hell of a night.**

* * *

**To My Friends:**

**Kay - You're my constant source of amusement. I hope you do not mind being pulled into this. **

**Sky - Congrats on it being a baby girl.**

**The guys back at the Covenant RPG - I hope you guys don;tmind me putting you into this. You're a big part of my life. So i had to.**

**To my Readers****:**

**Thank you so much for the constant support. If you didn't know, I am taking some very real aspects of my life and putting it into this. Some of what you read is taken from real events of my life. I hope you like my twin brother. I am a real twin with a very real brother who is a VERY real pain in my side but he's enjoying being mentioned in this. I love you all.**

**So, what do you think brought Gin and Davis to the guys? Was it the angels or maybe someone brought them there just to eliminate them? Tell me what you would find interesting. The twins face their first demon in the next chapter. Cross your fingers.**


End file.
